The Mysticon Within
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: The Mysticons are inviting their friends for a Sleepover at the Royal Palace, unaware that they had also invited an unwanted guest.
1. It's Magic Hour

"Hey, Kitty. You guys there already? Yeah. Sorry about that. We got a little bit _sidetracked._ "

Zarya had to end the call as she grabbed a couple of kids from inside of a crumbling building.

She and her friends were waiting for her old Pirate Crew at the Palace when they spotted a nearby building suddenly collapsing. _And there were still people inside._

Knowing proper Demolition Procedures, the Mysticons knew someone wanted to harm these innocent civilians. So they went, as Piper would say, " _Mysticon-y_ " and rushed to save those who were trapped inside the building.

Zarya used her Bow to create a zipline for her to use in order to bring the kids to safer ground. A large slab of the roof was about to fall on a family of Cyclopes, but Em managed to blast it away with her trusty Trident. A part of the building fell, taking with it a couple, but Piper managed to save them by wrapping one of her hoops around them.

A mother and her daughter were in a hurry to get out of the collapsing building. Unfortunately for the mother, the ground below her daughter gave way. She tried to pull her in, but her hand slipped and she could only watch in horror as her daughter continue to fall.

Then that's where the Dragon Mage came in.

Spotting the little girl, Arkayna unleashed her dragon and grabbed the little girl before returning her to her mother. The mother gratefully thanked the Mysticon before leading her daughter to safety.

Arkayna was about to rush back to her friends when she felt a dark presence behind her. When she turned around...

* * *

By the time the building was reduced to a pile of rubble, the Mysticons had already led everyone to safety.

"Where's Dragon Mage?" Emerald asks as the people cheered for their heroes.

At that moment, their fearless leader appeared on the scene.

"Come on, come on!" Piper excitedly grabbed Arkayna's hand as the Mysticons left on their Griffin Mounts.

"Alright, alright." Arkayna giggled, "Hold your Griffins."

"Hope we don't have any more trouble for tonight." Emerald mused.

"Oh don't you worry about a thing." Arkayna assures with a smile.

For some strange reason, there was a hint of mischieviousness plastered on her smile. And her eyes.

* * *

 **Ugh! Been wanting to write this story for SO LONG! So little stories on Mysticons. Time for me to get the fun started.**

 **GuardianAngel1234567 out!**


	2. Pixie Dust vs Water

The last thing Arkayna saw before she passed out was... _a ray of red light?_

Well whatever it was she was awake now. Although her head was still throbbing like crazy.

She brought her hand up in order to soothe her aching head. For some strange reason, her crown felt, _taller. And,_ _ **sharper?**_

Once her vision cleared... Okay to be honest; She was seeing _red. Seriously._ Every where she looked, everything was red.

Still; The place looked _familiar._ And it looked nothing like her home. In fact; it looked like she was in the inside of a cave.

She continued to scan her surroundings. Then she stopped. She realized where she was the moment she saw a familiar, smug, _skeletal_ face.

"Good Morning, _My Queen._ " Dreadbane mock-bowed.

 _She was in the Spectral Hand's Lair... Wait..._ _ **My Queen?**_

" _Unleash The Dragon!_ " Arkayna raised her arm at Dreadbane, but no green Dragon emerged. That's when she noticed her glove wasn't in its usual green color. Instead, it was white. _Just like...!_

Arkayna looked at her other arm until she scanned every part of her body.

Only, it wasn't _her_ body.

It was _Necrafa's._..

Arkayna screamed that shook the lair, and scared the Spectral Hand, sans Dreadbane, into hiding. _She was in_ _ **Necrafa's body!**_

"You know I do wish you didn't make her look, _desperate._ " Dreadbane remarks.

Arkayna charged at Dreadbane but a red energy shield was preventing her from doing so.

 _It all made sense;_ The crumbling building was actually a _trap._ And once she, The Leader of The Mysticons, was alone, Necrafa ambushed her and _switched bodies with her!_

" _Where are my Friends, Dreadbane?_ " She demanded, shooting daggers at the muscular, winged Skeleton.

" _Clueless._ " Dreadbane replied, "Oh don't you worry. _They will soon be joining you._ "

Arkayna attempted to call out her Dragon once more only to fail again.

"She knew you'd do _that._ " Dreadbane mocked, "Look at the _bright_ side, _Princess; You're not completely alone._ "

Arkayna turned to her left and followed Dreadbane's gaze, only for her (Necrafa's) eyes to widen in shock at the sight of Tazma's petrified form. The Shadow Mage's face was frozen in complete horror. This brought back terrible memories of Arkayna's Parents turned into bone. _She just got them back. And there was_ _ **no way**_ _is she ever going to lose them again. Nor will she and her Friends end up like_ _ **that.**_

Once she cleared her head of any evil thoughts, she spotted the Codex hovering beside Tazma. _Now if only she could break out of the barrier and grab it._

"My Friends will come for me." She spoke firmly, "They'll know when I'm not myself."

* * *

 _Necrafa didn't know what was more frustrating; Switching bodies with The Leader of The Mysticons in order to get her gems back, or the childish elf being her childish self._

Piper playfully rode Ms. Paisley as if she was in a roller coaster. The red-feathered Griffin flew in loop-de-loops in order to entertain her rider. (Although it was making her dizzy.) Piper screamed in glee, much to the frustration of her teammates (and an evil Queen).

"Piper, stop." Zarya pleaded as she stopped her head from spinning, "You're making me lose my Breakfast. _Since yesterday._ "

"Yes, Piper. Stop. Besides;" Necrafa suddenly grinned, " _This_ is how you ride a Griffin."

The other Mysticons watched in surprise as Necrafa stood on top of Izzie's back while the Griffin continues to fly. Following her rider's lead, the Griffin flew in twists and circles and loops. During these times, Necrafa _never_ fell down. She kept her balance on top of the Griffin at all times. She even did a spin during a loop-de-loop and still landed safely on top of her mount.

Izzie was impressed by her rider's moves that she took one moment to look up at her. When she set her eyes back on the course, she realized she was about to bump into an iron girdle. In panic, she flew straight down. She sighed in relief and turned around to check on her rider.

 _But she was no longer on her back._

 _No! What kind of Mount is she?!_

Izzis was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a _familiar_ whistle. She looks down only to find " _Arkayna_ " up-side-down and dangling by her talons. Her rider playfully winked at her before using her magic to levitate herself back into the Griffin's back.

"Whoa." Em awed, "When did you learn to ride like _that?_ "

"A very, _very,_ long time ago," Necrafa replied, despite wondering why she did something so... _immature. That was nothing like her._

Still; It was... _fun? Just like the good old days. When she would soar and laugh in the skies along with the Original Mysticons..._

Izzie was suspicious of her rider's behaviour. _Since when did they practice something like that? Last time she checked, Arkayna_ _ **hated**_ _the idea of fighting the Spectral Hand while standing on top of her Griffin. Also; There was something,_ _ **chilling**_ _with the way she was smiling._

The Griffins hid behind a building where their riders can transform back into their Original Forms before resuming their flight towards the Royal Palace. The Mysticons landed on the balcony where their Friends, including the Pink Skulls, Piper's siblings, Neeko and Em's brothers, and the rest of the Royal Family were waiting for them.

"Nice save, Girls." King Darius complemented after witnessing the rescue alongside his wife and son.

" _Mother_. _Father_." Necrafa greeted courteously in order to prevent any suspicion.

Runeford, who was being cradled in Queen Goodfey's arms, began to hiss in defiance.

"Now, now, Runeford." Queen Goodfey stroked the baby dragon's wings in order to calm him down, "They're just here for the Sleepover. _Hopefully when we return, that won't be the_ _ **cause**_ _of the Palace's Destruction._ "

But Runeford wasn't hissing at his Mommy's Friends. _That_ _ **wasn't**_ _even his Mommy._ Something felt and smelled _different_ about her.

 _A Sleepover, huh?_ This was the perfect opportunity for Necrafa. Once everyone is asleep, she'll swipe her gems and use her powers to annihilate the Mysticons once and for all.

"I thought we were the Guests of Honor." Kitty teased.

"Very funny." Zarya shot back.

Halite and Ferrus excitedly ran pass them. Em held her arms out to envelope her brothers in a hug, but they ran pass her too. Turns out, they were after Piper.

"Gem Call!" Piper excitedly ran pass Halite and Ferrus when they were about to hug her. Instead, they hugged the balcony.

Every after mission, the Mysticons made sure they didn't lose _any_ of the powerful gems in their possession. If they ever fall in Necrafa's hands... _Well you know._

Each Mysticon checked their respective gems; Piper still had her bracelet, Zarya still had her necklace, Em still had her helmet, and... " _Arkayna_ " still had her crown.

" _Yes. They're all here._ " Necrafa confirmed, smirking successfully for a short moment.

"Now before we leave for our meeting with the Queen of the merfolk," Queen Goodfey let Runeford fly out of her arms before she approached her, " _daughter_ ", "let's go over the Palace rules one more time."

Before she could start, Necrafa beat her to it, "No rough-palacing, no breaking, no ' _unforeseen accidents_ ', no ' _close contact with the opposite kind_ ', no vandalism, no 'painting the town red, and when you have finally arrive home, _not a single broken fragment of any kind on the royal floor. Unless its caused by Specters._ "

Queen Goodfey was slightly caught by surprise. Once she regains her strict composure, "Why do I get the feeling you're, _up to something?_ "

"Oh don't worry, _Mother_." Necrafa pulled Gawayne in front of her, "We'll have _trusty_ Little Gawayne to keep us away from trouble."

"Yeah. _Wait what?_ " Gawayne looked away from his phone in surprise.

"After all; He has been a _wonderful role model_ in your time of absence." Necrafa continued, taking in great pleasure at the sounds of doubts behind her.

"You didn't hit your head too much on your way back, _did you?_ " King Darius asks worriedly.

"Just, watch out for Flying Skeletons and Trolls, Arkayna." Queen Goodfey reminded, "We'll be back first thing tomorrow Morning."

" _Thanks for the compliment, Stepsister._ " Gawayne muttered silently in annoyance once their parents were far away.

"Aw. _You're so_ _ **cute**_ _when you're_ _ **modest.**_ " Necrafa baby-talked as she pinched Gawayne's cheeks. _She's going to relish the_ _ **look**_ _on his face once she reveals her true nature to him._

 _Gawayne suddenly didn't have the urge to look at his phone._ He was too _we_ _i_ _rded_ out by his stepsister's _weird_ behaviour. _And did she just call him "_ _ **cute**_ _"?_

The Mysticons and their Friends waved good-bye as the King and Queen left by flying-ship. Once they were out of sight... _The boys and girls glared at each other._

Necrafa was curious when the girls stood on one half of the balcony while the boys took the other half. Both sides look like they were about to start a war. _Perfect. While everyone's distracted, she can take the gems._ _Plus she gets to see them_ _ **maim**_ _each other._

Zarya and Malvaron shoot daggers at each other. Slowly, they each reached into their jackets, reaching out for their weapons of choice...

When they brought their weapons out, they were... _balloons? Really? They're going to_ _ **kill**_ _each other with_ _ **toys?**_

" _ **ADVANCE!**_ "

At their leaders' commands, both side charged at each other, throwing balloons at each other. When Adagio, one of Piper's brothers, threw his balloon at one of the girl Sky Pirates, the balloon exploded, drenching her in water. Harmonia, one of Piper's sisters, used a slingshot to shoot Doug with a balloon filled with pixie dust.

"Where did you get so _many_ pixie dust?" Doug coughed as he watched his fellow teammates being pelted by pixie dust-filled balloons.

"We know _people._ " Piper smirked along with Harmonia as they continued to throw their _pixie dust balloons._

Suddenly, multiple water balloons attacked the girls at rapid steed.

"Hey! No fair!" Zarya protested at Malvaron using his magic to pelt the girls with water balloons.

"You _never_ said we _can't_ use magic." Malvaron smirked.

Just as Zarya was about to throw a pixie dust balloon in retaliation, Necrafa secretly used her magic to pop the balloon, causing pixie dust to fall on top of Zarya, causing her to cough like crazy.

Necrafa took this as an opportunity to swipe Zarya's necklace; She rushed at Zarya's side, pretending to be worried. Just as she was about to touch the necklace, multiple water balloon were thrown at them.

Instead of leaving Zarya defenseless, Necrafa found herself stopping the balloons in mid-air with her magic before sending them back to the boys. _Why would she do that?_

Halite and Ferrus were looking for possible targets when their sister appeared from the bushes, with an armful of pixie dust balloons, and a mischievous smile on her face.

"Have we ever told you _we love you_?" The twins smiled as they gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw." Em awed, _for a moment._

Just as the twins were about to be pelted by pixie dust balloons, Kasey tackled them to safety.

"What?" Kasey smirks as his Girlfriend gave him an annoyed look, "I'm just being a _good role model_."

The twins high-fived him in approval.

Zarya managed to get all the pixie dust out of her only to find her teammates being pelted by more water balloons.

"Archer!" She glared at her Griffin mount who was fighting for the opposite side.

"What? He's a _dude_." Malvaron defended before pointing at Choko riding on Runeford, "And so are these _guys._ "

Runeford flew around the girls while Choko pelted them with water balloons. He launched three at Kitty, but Necrafa managed to tackle her out of the way.

"Thanks." Kitty turned to " _The Princess_ ".

 _This has to stop._ Necrafa noticed the Pink Skull's ship floating above them. As she spotted the canons, a pixie dust balloon landed beside her, _giving her a_ _ **wicked**_ _idea._

Just as she was about to get hit, Necrafa grabbed a dangling rope and grabbed Kitty's hand, swinging them both on top of the ship.

"Ooh. You have a plan." Kitty noticed the smirk on " _Arkayna's_ " face.

"Yes. Yes I do." Necrafa replied.

One-by-one, the girls began to fall by water balloon until Zarya was the last one standing. The Mysticon Ranger soon found herself surrounded by the boys.

"It'll be over soon," Malvaron declared, "and we get to party in the Observatory while you guys get stuck in the Library."

"Yay! Library!" Harmonia clapped in glee, much to the annoyance of her other teammates, "What? Books are fun."

Just as the boys were about to pelt Zarya with water balloons, a canon is fired, knocking down some of the boys with a cannonball-sized pixie dust balloon.

"You _never_ said we can't use _canons_!" Necrafa called, launching another cannonball-sized pixie dust balloon.

"Ooh. Burn!" Kitty laughed as more of the boys were going down in pixie dust.

Soon, Malvaron, Doug and Gawayne were the last ones standing. The three braced themselves for another giant pixie dust balloon... It never came. _But they did get knocked into the pool by regular-sized ones._

The girls cheered in victory. Even Necrafa cheered and found herself using her magic to create victory fireworks before fist-bumping Kitty. _Just like the time she and the Original Dragon Mage Imani fist-bumped... Wait. Why is she thinking about_ _ **that**_ _now?_

A confused Necrafa soon found herself and Kitty hoisted on the shoulders of the other girls as they cheered for their heroes.

"Yay! We get the Library!" One of Piper's brothers, Soprano, cheered, only to receive glares from the other boys, "What? Books are fun."

"You know I never knew you had it in you, Princess." Kitty called among the cheers.

"Yes. So did I." Necrafa called back. _What happened back there? She was going to steal her gem back, but she ended up_ _ **helping**_ _a_ _ **Mysticon**_ _. And her_ _ **Friend.**_

While everyone went inside, Necrafa managed to sneak away in order to find a secluded area. She came across a pair of guards who bowed momentarily before her, since she was the Princess, before they continued their way, leaving her completely alone.

Once she made sure no one was around, Necrafa summoned a small cloud of Dark Magic. It enlarge, revealing the black skeletal face of her General.

"Why hello, _Princess_." Dreadbane greeted, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

 **Just a few notes. In future episodes of Mysticons, I predict;**

● **Necrafa discovers the Mysticons' true identities.**

● **Tazma betrays Necrafa. Necrafa punishes her by commanding Dreadbane to turn her into bone.**

● **Necrafa reinstates Dreadbane as her General and turned him into a winged Spectral creature. (She's still mad at him for not freeing her sooner, but she did miss having a decent sparring partner. And someone who she can talk to without sounding like a zombie.)**

● **Arkayna's Parents are freed from Dreadbane's Spell. (Not through the Codex.)**

● **The Mysticons find a baby Spectral Dragon. Arkayna becomes imprinted by the baby Dragon who she names Runeford. (Pronounced "Roo-Ne-Ford".)**

● **Neeko the street urchin, and Em's family discover the Mysticons' true identities.**

● **Piper is reunited with her long-lost family who discover her identity as Mysticon Striker.**


	3. Sleepover at the Palace

**Another Prediction:**

 **ARKAYNA HAS A LONG-LOST TWIN SISTER?!**

* * *

" _Very funny._ " Necrafa remarks sarcastically, yet couldn't help but smile, "How's our, _Guest-of-Honor_?"

" _Funny_ way to refer to your _prisoner._ "

Dreadbane moved, revealing a very angry Arkayna (inside Necrafa's body).

"Dragon Mage." Necrafa greeted, "How do you like the _hospitality_ so far?"

"Depends; _How are my Friends and Family?_ " Arkayna demanded.

" _Clueless._ " Necrafa replied.

"Yeah. Heard that one _before._ " Arkayna shot back, glaring at Dreadbane, "You know they'll find out eventually."

"Oh I don't know about that." Necrafa examined Arkayna's fingernails, "I just led us to victory over the male adversaries, and they _didn't notice a_ _ **single**_ _difference._ "

"We got the Observatory?" Arkayna asks excitedly. That's when she remembered _who_ she was talking to, "I always thought you were obsessed with those gems, but I never thought you were _this_ obsessed to use _this_ kind of spell."

"Yes. You could say I owe it to that little Shadow Mage." Necrafa turned to the statue of Tazma, "If it wasn't for her little outburst I wouldn't be this close to getting what you little brats _stole_ from me. And now if you'll excuse me, it's time I get this Sleepover, _over._ "

Necrafa laughed at her own joke. Arkayna didn't like the way Necrafa was talking while _she_ was inside _her._ _How could the others even not know she was missing?_

Necrafa stopped laughing when she noticed how Dreadbane was smiling at her, "What?"

"Oh, um..." Dreadbane shifted nervously, almost looking like he was blushing, " _Your smile..._ "

 _O-kay..._

"Just don't let her out of your sight." Necrafa ended the conversation, leaving her loyal General once again alone with the Leader of The Mysticons.

* * *

Dreadbane run a hand over his skull in complete embarrassment. _**Why**_ _would he say_ _ **that?**_

" _Her smile?_ " Arkayna snapped, " _You mean_ _ **my**_ _smile. So_ _ **thank you, Bone-face. Thanks VERY much! I REALLY appreciate it!**_ (Muttering) _She better not redecorate my room._ "

* * *

Once Necrafa ended the conversation, she noticed Arkayna's reflection on the glass. She smiled a bit, trying to remember the last time _she_ smiled. _That was actually_ _ **sweet**_ _of Dreadbane... No. Stay focus on the task at hand._

"Hey, Stepsister...!"

Gawayne was surprised when found himself being pinned by his stepsister on the wall while she twists his arm in retaliation.

"Oh my goblin!" Necrafa exclaims with fake worry as she helped Gawayne back to his feet and dusted him, "I am so _sorry Dear Stepbrother._ "

"Ah don't...worry, about it." Gawayne felt there was something, _off_ about his stepsister, but couldn't put a finger on it. _And did she just call him "_ _ **Dear**_ _"?,_ "That was, some moves you got back there."

"Speak for yourself." Necrafa made it a mental note to torture the prince _viciously_ once she was done, "You were so, _amazing_ back then. Oh. Now I feel guilty. You should've been the winner."

 _Okay. Now she's just creeping him out,_ "'Kay?"

" _Hugs!_ " Necrafa enveloped Gawayne in a tight hug. She didn't know _why,_ but she could hear the prince silently panicking. Once she released him, "Okay. See you!"

"See you." Gawayne waved awkwardly. _Okay. There is something definitely_ _ **wrong**_ _with his stepsister. But what?_

" _Hey._ " Malvaron and Kasey appeared from a corner and approached Gawayne when the coast is clear, " _Did you...?_ "

"Didn't suspect a thing." Gawayne proudly proclaim.

"Nice." Kasey commented, "Would've done it on myself, _but... You know._

* * *

 _As if she didn't know what those boys were up to._ Necrafa felt the collar on her back and reach in to touch the chip that Gawayne poorly snuck in. _Oh. The girls will surely_ _ **love**_ _this._

When the doors of the Observatory opened, she could see why the boys and girls fought over it;

Dark glass covered the large interior of the room, making it look like it was nighttime in the inside, when in the outside it was still daylight. Small specks of light dotted the glass, making them look like stars in the sky. _They were, beautiful. But that's nothing compare to the real thing._

Mattresses, pillows and blankets were scattered all over the floor. On one corner, Piper, her sisters, and a few of the Sky Pirates were setting up the Buffet Table and the music. On another corner, the other girls were crowding and cheering over something.

Necrafa managed to find her way through the crowd. She stopped when she found out what got the girls so excited; Zarya was engaged in another battle with one of the girls. _A video game battle._

Zarya pressed the buttons on her controller furiously while her opponent pushed hers in a calm but speedy pace. By her body movements, Zarya looked like she was getting frustrated by the other girl getting the upper hand. Both girls had their backs turned to Necrafa, so she couldn't tell who the other girl was.

The game ended. Zarya scream in despair at her loss while the other girl rose, her arms raised in victory. When she turned around, _Necrafa froze..._

 _The Dragon Mage's Twin..._

She recalled the prophecy about two twin sisters reuniting to bring forth back the light into the earth. When she learned that Terron spared one of them, she swore to destroy both twins and end all hope. _Turns out destroying them was easier said than done._

Now here she was; Inside the Dragon Mage. Standing in front of her sister. If she sensed that there was something wrong with her twin, her plans will be ruined.

To her surprise, Astrella hugged her in glee. _Oh good. She's as clueless as her friends._

"Beginner's Luck." Zarya bitterly muttered. _How could she be defeated by a girl who was sealed away for a long time in a star where video-games were scarce?_

"Uh, I believe you said the same thing about a _week_ ago." Astrella recalls.

"Sorry Zarya." Necrafa remarks as she attempts to break free from Astrella's, surprisingly, strong hold, "Guess it runs in the Family."

"Oh really?" Zarya offers a controller at her, "Care for a rematch, _Princess_?"

"Give her a break, Zarya." Em interfered, "It's already been a week."

"Actually," Necrafa accepted the controller and took her seat beside Zarya, "I think I can handle another defeat or two."

In truth; _She_ _ **can't**_.

"Okay. I know I've been a _little_ tough on you for a while," Zarya stated as the game was about to start, "but this time, _I'm gonna blow your mind!_ "

* * *

 _Why did they have to get the Library?_

"It's not that I _don't like_ books," Malvaron remarks as the boys gathered around Kasey, "but this is no place for Guy's Night."

"It works for me." Soprano grinned as he held a book. One of the boys threw a pizza slice on his face in objection.

Kasey held onto a controller, pushing certain buttons until they could hear the girls' voices from the small speaker, "We're in."

The boys listened attentively to their unsuspecting _victims._ It sounded like they were playing video-games. Then, they heard to familiar sound of "Game Over" followed by a big " _Noooo!_ ". It sounded like...

* * *

 _Zarya_ _just_ _couldn't believe it. She lost_ _ **again!**_ _And to_ _ **Arkayna!**_

"By the Hammer of Harmon. It's a miracle!" Em exclaims as the other girls congratulated " _Arkayna_ ". And on her _37th win._

"You just slayed Zarya." Kitty remarked, "And in, like, lickety-split seconds."

"What can I say? It runs in the, _Family._ " This was the first time Necrafa touched a controller and played one of those modern games. It wasn't that hard to figure the game out. It's just like in real life; _Destroy those who dare stand in your way. Ah the look in the Ranger's face is one she will savour forever._

* * *

When the boys heard that Zarya was slayed at her own game, they erupted in cheers. Kasey was so happy that when he high-fived Malvaron, he didn't know he was high-fiving him with the hand that was still holding the controller to the chip.

"Oh shoot!" Kasey quickly checked on the controller, "Hope we didn't activate the two-way receiver."

* * *

While the girls were chatting at the Buffet Table, they suddenly heard the sounds of familiar male voices in the room. Necrafa knew where the sounds were coming from; She picked the chip off her dress and presented it to the other girls. Once the girls saw the chip, they all agreed on one thing; _Those boys must be taught a lesson._

" _Oh wow._ " Necrafa held the chip in front of her while she sounded like Gawayne's ex-girlfriend, " _This party is off the charts._ "

As she predicted seconds later...

" _Latensia?_ " Gawayne spoke from the other side, sounding desperate, " _Oh I miss you so much!_ "

"It's your stepsister, _Your Highness._ " Necrafa mocked in Arkayna's voice. A cry emitted from the chip, causing the girls to laugh in delight.

Necrafa tossed the chip to Kitty who smashed it with her whip. The only one in the room who wasn't laughing was Astrella.

Astrella seam to recall a conversation about this earlier in the morning; If the boys ever snoop in their Sleepover, they were going to teach them a _lesson_. Zarya even proposed that they pretend to invite Gawayne's ex-girlfriend over, but Arkayna was against it, due to the fact that even a mere mention of her name would cause Gawayne to burst into tears all night. _So why did she suddenly change her mind?_

"Wasn't that a little bit, _harsh?_ " Astrella asks as she approached " _Arkayna_ ".

"Yeah. I feel _terrible._ " Necrafa feigned guilt, "I'll apologize to him in the morning. _Or not._ "

 _She heard the last part. Followed by the giggle._ Astrella knows she shouldn't jump into conclusions, but something does not feel right about her twin sister. She also hopes Gawayne isn't taking it too personally.

* * *

In the Library, the boys were comforting a saddened Gawayne sobbing on the floor.

* * *

 **Okay. Someone mentioned in the Wiki that Arkayna has a twin sister. Someone who watched "The Prophecy Unleashed" tell me the WHOLE story before my mind EXPLODES! And will Dreadbane and Necrafa work alongside each other once more? PLEASE! I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS SHOW!**

 **If I knew about that earlier, I would have included her in my first two chapters. Well, here's hoping this works.**


	4. Is There Still Light In The Dark?

_**"DREADBANE!"**_

Once he heard his Queen's voice, Dreadbane quickly took flight and found himself inside the throne room. The shield was still up, and in the inside, Necrafa was angrily pacing back and forth. She stopped to glare at him

" _The plan failed._ _Those infernal brats are smarter than I thought._ " She angrily exclaims, " _Release me at once._ "

Dreadbane didn't budge. He knew there was something wrong with his Queen the moment she looked him straight in the eye. _This, was_ _ **not**_ _Necrafa._

" _Nice try,_ _ **Princess**_." Dreadbane shot back.

" _How dare you talk to me like that?!_ " Arkayna had to sound more _dark_ as possible if she wants to get out of this place and warn her friends, " _Release me this instant!_ "

Dreadbane turned his skull around. When he turned back to face Arkayna, he gave out a loud roar, his wings unfurled in order to add to the fear.

Arkayna jump back in surprise, only to confirm Dreadbane's suspicions. _Necrafa is never that_ _ **easily**_ _intimidated._

"If your friends have found out, wouldn't they be sneaking into the Lair right about now?" Dreadbane pointed out.

That question caught Arkayna by surprise. Even before she thought of her escape plan, she was hoping the others would come crashing into the lair to set her free. _But they didn't. There's no way Necrafa is doing a good job posing as her. Is she?_

"And by the way;" Dreadbane spoke before he left, "Necrafa made sure _she's_ the only one to take that shield down."

 _Of course. That's how he found out; If she was Necrafa, she would have freed herself._

 _Come on girls. Don't fall for her tricks!_

* * *

" _Is it over?_ " Piper asks nervously, her eyes closed while the others watched with suspense.

" _Almost._ " Necrafa replies, " _I just need to get rid of a thorn in my eyes._ "

Necrafa plucked a thorn from the stem of a rose before placing it on Piper's hair alongside the other flowers, "Now it's over."

Piper opened her eyes only to be met by compliments from the other girls. The girls were doing each other's hair and " _Arkayna_ " offered to do Piper's hair; Both of Piper's pigtails were lose, revealing her long, red hair which Necrafa brushed at the tips to give them wavy effects. A few strands of hair were braided at one side. Necrafa finished it off with a crown of flowers on the top.

"It's... _beautiful._ " Piper cried tears of joy before hugging " _Arkayna_ ".

"You're, _welcome._ " Necrafa was caught by surprise when Piper enveloped her in a hug. _Really. All she did was put a few flowers on an elf. Just like what she did to the_ _ **Original**_ _Striker thousand of years ago..._ "I, never knew I still had it."

" _Girl Talk Time!_ " Piper called as Harmonia and Kitty brought out a wheel divided into smaller segments. Each segment had a word written on it like "Food", "Fashion", "Toys", etc., "Wherever the arrow lands... Well you know! First, Arkayna!"

Piper gave the wheel a spin until it landed on a segment with the word "Boys" written on it, causing Necrafa to spit out her drink in surprise.

"Uh... _pass?_ " Necrafa asks nervously. _How did she get herself into these situations? The last "Talk" she had was about...!_

"Come on." Zarya teased, "Don't tell us your Royal Highness never had a single boy drooling over her."

Necrafa scowled at the Ranger. _Great. She's starting to sound like Imani._

"Yeah. I'm with her on this one." Kitty backed " _Arkayna_ " up, "Princes and Princesses stories make me want to go overboard."

"Aw. But they're so cute." Piper gushed.

"And they always live _Happily Ever After._ " Kitty argued.

"Not it my case." Necrafa sadly sighs as she begins to reminisces, "He was so, _vicious_ , so _bold_ , so much _muscle_... He can be a total, _bonehead_ , but... he always did know how to make me _smile._ "

As the girls awed, Necrafa couldn't believe she's actually saying those _things_ about _Dreadbane. At least they'll_ _ **never**_ _find out she was talking about_ _ **him.**_

"And when everyone turned against me, he was the only one who fought for my honor." Necrafa continued, remembering the time she was accused of practicing Dark Magic and Dreadbane whisked her away from her oppressors, "He stayed by my side ever since. Until the day, _we were forced apart._ "

A wave of sympathy washed over the room. _Poor girl._ Every girl in the room knew how it felt to be separated from the one you love.

"I thought he would come back for me." Necrafa continued, unaware that she was holding a hand to her chest, "So long have I waited for him. _So long._ And when I finally saw him... _He completely forgotten about me._ "

 _Why? Why did it take him_ _ **thousand**_ _of years just to free her from that Dark World? She thought he understood her. She thought he wasn't like the others. She thought...?_

Necrafa was caught by surprise when Piper suddenly hugged her, followed by the other girls. Memories flashed before her... _Happy memories..._

* * *

 _It was a beautiful starry night. It would have been peaceful too if Knight and Ranger weren't sparring with each other. Imani managed to stop them with her staff, freezing them with her magic. When she willed her staff to bring them to her... Let's just say the two Mysticons knocked their three friends to the ground._

 _Everyone laughed at their predicament before they manage to get back on their feet. Nessira turned around only to find multiple comets zooming through the night sky. Behind her, Striker surprised her with a hug, followed by Imani as the 4 Mysticons and their Solon watched the beautiful display of the Night._

* * *

 _Again with those_ _ **memories.**_ Necrafa just wanted to blast everyone away, grab her gems and retreat back into her lair.

Instead... she found herself, _hugging, them, back._

After a few more moments of comfort, the girls broke apart. _Well, not_ _ **all**_ _of them..._

"Uh, Zarya?" Necrafa slightly shook Zarya who was still hugging her.

Zarya realized she was the only one still hugging " _Arkayna_ " and awkwardly broke away, chuckling nervously.

"You know what? If this jerk ever shows his face to you again, give a call, and we'll give him a _lesson_ he will never forget." Zarya promised, punching the palm of her hand for emphasis.

"Yes. He's probably, _used_ to that." Necrafa recalled Dreadbane telling her about the many times he faced the Mysticons.

" _But if he ever asks for forgiveness,_ "

" _TAKE HIM BACK!_ "

The girls were surprised when they heard the voices of Em's brother in the room, followed by the sound of crying. _And the girls weren't crying._

Necrafa picked a flower out of Piper's hair and noticed something very _unnatural_ about it. Turns out it was another chip planted by the boys, as evident by the fact that they can hear Kasey's voice from it.

* * *

In the Library, the boys were crying over " _Arkayna's_ " sad story when they suddenly cringe at the sound of an ear-piercing scratch coming from the receiver.

* * *

 _That should teach those boys to not mess with the girls. And she didn't even have to use_ _ **her**_ _claws. The Princess sure has sharp fingernails._ Necrafa crushed the fake flower in her (Arkayna's) hand.

"They're right about one thing;" Piper pointed out, "Sometimes people make mistakes, but if they're willing to make amends, then you should give them a chance. Who knows? Maybe he never did forget about you."

Piper left to pillow-fight with the others, leaving Necrafa to ponder over her words.

* * *

 _It was nighttime, yet she wasn't in the mood to sleep. (Cue sad music. Theme: I can't forget about you.)_

Necrafa rose. The other girls were deep in their slumber. She approached Piper who laid asleep between her sisters. She reached out both hands at her, and covered her with her blanket. _She still couldn't believe she slept with those flowers on her hair._

Piper shifted comfortably under the the blanket. Necrafa smiled, only to shake her head in denial. She looked around; Almost everyone in the room was sleeping in pairs or in groups. _For some reason, this made her feel..._ _ **envious.**_ _She needs a walk._

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only one awake...

 _Why was she here again? To get her gems back. Instead, she was..._ _ **socializing**_ _with those..._ _ **brats.**_ _Why did she just had a problem calling them that?_

 _Ugh! No wonder it took Dreadbane a thousand years to set her free._

 _Dreadbane..._

" _Maybe he never did forget about you._ "

 _Get out of there,_ _ **Elf!**_ Necrafa couldn't help but think back; The times she would train the Original Mysticons, the day she was accused of Dark Magic, the day she became the Queen of the Undead, her defeat at the hands of the Dragon Mage... Even the day she was freed from the Dark World... _**He**_ _was always there._

Even after she sent him to the Dark World as punishment for not freeing her sooner, he always stayed by her side, protecting her from the New Mysticons, fighting alongside her, dancing with her...

 _Why did she thought about_ _ **that**_ _?! Curse those Love's Breathes!_

 _And cue flashback..._

* * *

 _"Don't you worry, my Queen." Dreadbane assures after they discussed the plans of switching The Dragon Mage with The Queen of The Undead, "I won't let her out of my sight."_

 _"You better." Necrafa narrowed her eyes at her General, "And if she does manage to fool you..."_

 _"As if I don't know who My Queen is._ " _Dreadbane remarks._

 _For some reason, Necrafa was taken slightly by surprise at his choice of words._

* * *

The Dragon Mage isn't here. So he did kept his word. _As,_ _ **always...**_

 _Ugh. She needs to go outside._

* * *

Gawayne had just got out for a goblet of water and was on his way back to the Library when he spotted one of his stepsisters on the balcony. Curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to approach her.

But before he could, someone dragged him behind the bushes.

"Other Stepsister?" He asks in surprise, only to be silenced by Astrella, her Griffin Orion, Izzie, and Runeford.

The group stayed hidden behind the bush and watched with surprise when " _Arkayna_ " raised her glowing red hand. Red Dark Magic gathered before her, revealing the throne room of the Spectral Hand's lair.

"Where is she?" Dreadbane asks worriedly, "They couldn't have found out. They're too weak-minded."

"Look who's talking." Arkayna snapped.

Dreadbane turned to face her, "My Queen _will_ succeed. She always will."

Necrafa felt something, _strange_ inside her when she watched Dreadbane defend her.

"And as always, she'll blame you for messing it up." Arkayna snapped once again.

" _Arkayna?_ " Astrella eyes widened when " _Necrafa_ " started acting like her sister. _Now that she thought about it; Her sister's magic aura was dragon green. Not_ _ **evil**_ _red._

A _disgusting_ idea suddenly appeared inside Arkayna's head. She was _reluctant_ to use it, but her friends needed her.

"I've got to admit; She did a pretty _good job_ on you." Arkayna complimented Dreadbane, much to his surprise, Necrafa's surprise, and to everyone else who was watching.

"What?" Dreadbane turned to Arkayna.

"Those wings, that new fashion sense, that black complexion..." Arkayna pointed out his, _good, sides,_ "Really highlights your, _ferocity._ "

Astrella and the others watching had to contain their disgust while they watch Necrafa getting irritated by the scene before her.

 _How dare that Dragon Mage._ Necrafa showed her irritation by setting her hands in red, dark magic.

"You know, I do recall Necrafa mention so _many_ times about you being a _pathetic fool._ " Arkayna waved her hand in a " _whatever_ " manner, "But what does she know? If only I could see more of you in action."

 _That's it._ Astrella, Gawayne and their animal companions barfed behind the bushes, yet Necrafa didn't notice. She was too busy watching in complete disbelief as Dreadbane proudly approached Arkayna.

 _Why that useless excuse for a minion!_ Still, for some strange reason, she felt... _hurt? Betrayed? Envious? Why?_

"Well... Do you know what I think about you?" Dreadbane asks coyly.

"What?" Arkayna shot back teasingly.

 _ **Dreadbane!**_ Necrafa watched in agitation as their faces were getting _closer_ to each other.

"You," Dreadbane suddenly frowned, " _are one bad actress._ "

 _Say, what?_ Necrafa looked up in surprise. _He knew?_

"Oh _come on!_ " Arkayna complained, "What does it take for you to let me out?"

"My Queen _will_ succeed." Dreadbane spoke firmly, "And once she does, you and your _pathetic, little_ friends will make fine pieces of _rubble._ And if you think I'm a fool for not knowing who My Queen truly is, then you're an even _bigger_ fool than your _ungrateful_ friends."

Necrafa still couldn't believe what she just witnessed. _When was the last time she heard Dreadbane..._ _ **defend**_ _her like that?_ She watched as Dreadbane left Arkayna with his head held up high. But once he was alone, he sadly sighs.

"She's right." He spoke with guilt, "I am a _pathetic fool._ No wonder she banished me in that dark, _lonely_ world."

 _Well... You did... And for thousand of years...!_ Necrafa wanted to retort, but she couldn't. Something was, _beating fast_ inside of her. She soon found one of her hands touching her chest while the other reached out to touch Dreadbane. _If only he was truly here..._

 _She couldn't watch anymore._ She commanded the cloud of Dark Magic to disappear before heading back inside, hugging herself in order to soothe the sudden pain she was suddenly feeling. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Gawayne behind the bush, much to his dismay.

As Gawayne braced himself for the worst...

"Good Evening, Stepbrother." Necrafa greeted solemnly before continuing on her way.

Astrella and Gawayne looked at each other in complete confusion. _Why didn't she attack them? Didn't she know they witnessed_ _ **everything?**_

" _Oh my Goblin. My stepsister's been replace by an_ _ **Evil Queen!**_ " Gawayne exclaims in horror and disgust. _He's been hugging_ _ **Necrafa all these times!**_

"We have go get her back." Astrella declared as she prepared to mount on Orion.

"At _this_ _time_ of Night?" Gawayne asks. _Personally, he just want to get back to bed and think that everything was just a bad dream in the morning._

"Either that, or you'll be _forever_ related to an Evil Queen." Astrella pointed out, prompting Gawayne to quickly mount on Izzie. Runeford wanted to come too, but... "Runey, you stay here in case the others need help. Don't worry. We'll get Mommy back, safe and sound. Promise."

Runeford nodded and quickly flew back inside.

As the two royals took into the night sky, a certain Queen of the Undead was trying to fight back the conflicted feelings building up inside her.

* * *

 **If Necrafa had a life prior to being Evil Queen of the Undead, she'd be called Nessira.**


	5. Siblings to the Rescue

"Couldn't you just, like, magically teleport us there or something?" Gawayne complained.

"Last time I did, we ended up inside a whale's _stomach!_ " Astrella recalled, causing Gawayne to shudder and reconsider. It was a good thing Zarya told her the way to the Spectral Hand's Lair during their Girl Talk Time.

Gawayne bumped into a branch, for the _11th_ time tonight.

"Okay Stepsister's Griffin..." He groaned. When Izzie threatened him with another " _accident_ "..." _Izzie._ Izzie. I know I don't get along with Stepsister, but you miss her, _I_ missher, and we don't want that Evil Queen hanging around, so let's just, _try,_ to, _get along._ 'Kay? Starting with not getting me _scarred?_ "

Izzie screeched in agreement. _After one more tree branch._

"Is it me, or did you just said something _reasonable_?" Astrella called.

" _I just want my_ _ **real**_ _Stepsister back!_ " Gawayne whined, " _The one who does_ _ **not**_ _always creep me out with_ _ **hugs!**_ "

Astrella laughed in amusement before spotting something up ahead;

 _The Spectral Hand's Lair._

Astrella spotted the secret entrance just bellow the entrance to the lair. She and Gawayne landed there and resumed their search for their sister on feet, followed by their Griffins.

"Why couldn't Bad Guys have _nicer_ lairs?" Gawayne shivered only to be pulled behind a rock by Astrella as two specters flew pass them. Once the close was clear, they moved on.

The two royals and their Griifins made it to the throne-room, but had to stay hidden as Dreadbane was there. He had his back turned on them, never taking his eyes off the lone occupant on the throne, sulking.

Using her magic, Astrella blasted a part of the wall, catching Dreadbane's attention. By the time Dreadbane turned around, the step-siblings were hidden behind the shadows of the ceiling thanks to the Griffins.

Dreadbane ordered two specters to keep watch on their prisoner while he left the room in order to check if the Mysticons were around. Once he was gone, Astrella knocked the specters unconscious with her magic then landed next to the shield containing her sister.

"Astrella." Arkayna was about to accept the fact the others weren't coming for her when her twin sister appeared by Griffin, " _And Gawayne?_ "

"Arkayna?" Astrella placed her hand on the shield. Arkayna followed suite (with Necrafa's hand). The two did their special handshake. Both twins ended it by touching each other's fingers before each traced a half of a heart in air, confirming Arkayna's identity.

The twins wanted to hug each other out of joy, but the shield prevented them from doing so. So their hands did all the " _hugging_ ".

"Wait. Where are the others?" Arkayna saw no sign of her friends and teammates.

"Yeah, um..." Astrella was trying hard to find the right words to replace " _They never notice you were gone_ ". She didn't have time when Arkayna gave her a look of disbelief, "It wasn't their fault. Necrafa, she... she did a pretty impressing job being you. In fact, it almost looked like she switched minds with you just to have _fun._ "

"Seriously?" Arkayna scoffs, "Why would... _Oh..._ "

Arkayna thought it was crazy that Necrafa switched minds with her just to hang out with her friends. Then she recalled her history;

Necrafa was originally an Astromancer named Nessira. When the Original Mysticons were chosen, she was the only one who volunteered to be their Solon. The Original Mysticons treated her like a big sister, even claiming her to be one of them. _She was_ _ **happy**_ _back then._ _ **Before...**_

When the Astromancers accused her of practicing the Dark Arts, the Original Mysticons had no choice but to turn their backs on her, leading her to become the evil queen she is today.

Ever since that revelation, Arkayna noticed that Necrafa has been reminiscing about those _happy_ moments. Like the time they were searching for her twin sister; Necrafa was staring at the starry sky before suddenly ballroom dancing in a trance. She even unknowingly dragged _Dreadbane_ to dance with her. And when she realized what she was doing, _she still went with it. Arkayna swore she was also_ _ **smiling**_ _at that time._ (That was the most _disturbing_ moment she has ever seen in her life.)

She wouldn't be surprise if the Sleepover reminded the evil Queen of the good old days, thus distracting her from her evil mission. _But her friends not noticing she was gone...?_

"Let's get you out of there." Astrella blasted the shield, but it still remained intact.

"Couldn't you just, ' _Unleash the Dragon_ '?" Gawayne asks.

Arkayna shook Necrafa's head in dismay, "I _can't._ Necrafa blocked my magic. I tried to get Dreadbane to release me, _but..._ "

"Yeah. _We know._ " Astrella shivered in disgust along with Gawayne at the memory, "Try concentrating. We can use both our magic to break you out."

"But, what if I _can't_?" Arkayna asked in worry.

" _You_ _ **can.**_ " Gawayne spoke firmly, "You're the Leader of the Mysticons. No creepy Queen Lady gets to tell you what you can't do."

"But..." Arkayna still wasn't sure.

"Pull yourself together girl!" Gawayne exclaim, "So the others aren't here, but that doesn't mean they don't know you enough to mistake you with a lich. Are you going to let them down just because you think they don't care?"

Arkayna never saw her stepbrother this serious before. Then...

"And another thing;" Gawayne pressed his face on the surface of the shield and cried, " _I want my stepsister back so that I can mess with her mind and make her explode! Don't you ever leave me with that creepy Queen again!_ "

 _Aww Gawayne..._ He was right. She has to pull herself together. Her friends and family need her.

"Get your annoying face out of there." Once Gawayne got off the shield, Arkayna concentrated with all her might. She raised Necrafa's left arm which was then engulfed in green energy that took the form of the Dragon Bracer, " _Unleash the Dragon!_ "

A green dragon struck the shield at the same time a yellow energy beam struck the other side. When the smoke cleared, the shield was gone and Arkayna was free.

Arkayna rushed to hug her siblings. On the way, she suddenly tripped, sending the three of them to collide on the floor. That didn't stop them from hugging each other out of glee, the Griffins joining in moments later.

"Stepsisters, _I'm scared._ " Gawayne admitted that hugging his stepsister inside the body of an evil queen was creeping him out. Even the twins had to agree with him as they awkwardly broke apart.

The sound of wings caught their attention. Realization struck them; They should've known blasting the shield would alert the specters.

The specters had the entire area surrounded. All eyes were set on the royal siblings, ready to shred them to bits. Arkayna and Astrella had no choice but to face every one of them in battle. Their hands began to glow...

" _NOOO!_ "

The twins were caught by surprise when Gawayne fell on his knees, facing Arkayna.

" _Please don't hurt me!_ " Gawayne whined, " _There's too much I have to glyph for!_ "

 _This, just got weirder._ When Arkayna noticed that the specters weren't attacking, she realized what Gawayne was up to. _Hopefully this plan won't fail like_ _ **last time.**_

" _Fool! Who do you take me for? The Dragon Mage?_ " Arkayna tried to sound as evil as Necrafa. It seem to work seeing how the specters were still standing in place, " _I'm going to need the all-powerful Codex!_ "

On cue, a specter handed her the powerful book of spells. When she saw Tazma's petrified form, she hesitated, only to sigh in exasperation, "And the Shadow Mage, who I do not harbor any hint of pity whatsoever, for whatever she did to me, or any _certain_ group of magical beings."

 _Wow are these guys so mindless._ Two specters actually brought Tazma before her. _Why is she helping the one who tried to destroy her and her friends multiple times?_

Astrella used her magic to levitate Tazma towards her just as the specters separated in order to create a path for their " _queen_ " to take. Arkayna took a step forward, only to trip.

" _How does she walk in these?!_ " Arkayna complained. She thought her sudden outburst would blow her cover, but it didn't. She got up with her head held high as she led her " _prisoners_ " out of the throne-room.

Once they were out and the specters were nowhere to be seen, Arkayna turned to Gawayne, "That has got to be the smartest plan from you yet."

"Yeah. _Remind me never to do that again._ " Gawayne asks fearfully.

Arkayna shook her head in amusement. When she saw Tazma, she sighs, "I'm too good of a person."

"Well you did save _me._ " Gawayne pointed out.

"True." Arkayna shot back.

"Come on. We better warn the others...!" Astrella suddenly bumped into something. She looked up, only to come face-to-face with Dreadbane.

" _Dreadbane._ " Arkayna once more found herself impersonating Necrafa, " _Get out of the way. Can't you see..._ "

"Save your breathe, _Dragon Mage._ " Dreadbane sent bone shards at Arkayna, knocking her against the wall.

"Wow. When it comes to Necrafa, nothing gets pass you, huh?" Arkayna remarks.

" _Nothing._ " Dreadbane shot back, "By the way; You still can't get her authority right."

Dreadbane sent waves of Dark Magic at Arkayna only to be reflected by Astrella.

"We have got to get out of here and warn the others!" Arkayna called.

"I didn't think I had to use this ever again, _but you left me no other choice!_ " A wave of magic surged through Astrella and surrounded her siblings, the Griffins and Tazma as well.

There was a flash, causing Dreadbane to cover his eyes. When he opened them, his enemies were already gone. He growls in anger before heading out to gather his soldiers. _If Necrafa ever finds out... let's just hope she's not in a_ _ **bad**_ _mood._

* * *

Necrafa sadly sighs as she and the others stood on the balcony, awaiting for the Queen and King's return. She still couldn't get over what happened last night. She barely even heard Piper's excited squeals when she spotted the flying ship.

"You okay?" Zarya asked " _Arkayna_ " when she saw that saddened look on her face.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Just, _fine._ " " _Arkayna_ " replied solemnly.

"I shouldn't have made you talk about _him_." Piper apologized.

"It's alright. I just..." Before Necrafa could finish, the flying ship has already landed on the balcony. The door opened, revealing the Queen, King, and the Astromancers.

"So, how were the merfolk?" Piper asks excitedly.

"Such hospitable and fearsome group." Queen Goodfey commented, "It seams you had quite the adventure with them."

"Although I do wish they could have been more _humble_ with how they _criticize_ others." Nova Terron complained as one of the Astromancers coughed awkwardly.

"The music was mesmerizing though." King Darius remarks. _Something tells them there was a_ _ **lot**_ _of dancing,_ "So, how were your Nights?"

The boys stuttered with their reply while the girls scowled at them.

"Where's Astrella and Gawayne?" Queen Goodfey asks when she noticed her daughter and stepson were not around.

"Oh they're...!" Realization suddenly struck Necrafa. _Last night..._

" _Good_ _Evening_ , _Stepbrother_."

"Arkayna, are you okay?" King Darius asked when she noticed his " _daughter_ " was shaking.

"She's just a little shaken after last ni...!" Piper suddenly found herself being blasted to the ground by " _Arkayna_ ".

"Hey!" Zarya protested only to blasted as well followed by Em.

"Your Highness! What has gotten...?!" Before he could finish, Nova was blasted to the ground as well.

The three Mysticons regained their bearings only to find their gems being levitated towards " _Arkayna._ "

" _Playtime is over,_ _ **Children.**_ " " _Arkayna_ " smiled wickedly.

 _Children?_ Realization struck the Mysticons, " _Necrafa?_ "

In response, she blasted them again.


	6. You Can't Hold It In Forever

"Let me get this straight; I've been defeated by an evil queen who just touched a controller for the first time in a thousand years?" Zarya complained inside the barrier Necrafa imprisoned her in along with the others, including the Royal Guards.

"Forget that." Emerald scolded as the others attempted to break free from the barrier. Unfortunately for them, the barrier also prevented them from transforming into their Mysticon Forms, "We just realized that Arkayna's been switched with The Evil Queen of the Undead."

"Thank you." Necrafa levitated her final gem from Arkayna's crown and brought it next to the others. _Now all she needs is to switch back, and...!_

Runeford suddenly flew from out of nowhere with Choko on his back who grabbed the gems, much to Necrafa's disbelief.

"Alright!" Zarya cheered.

"Fly Little Ones! Fly!" Piper urged, flapping her arms wildly for emphasis.

With one mighty flap of his wings, Runeford flew inside the Palace, taking with him Choko and the gems. Necrafa growled in anger. _How dare those pesky_ _ **vermins...!**_

"Ha!" Piper taunted, "Serve's you right! And once Astrella and Gawayne break Arkayna out of your creepy lair, we're so gonna kick... Well it's not actually your..."

"They'll have to go through my minions first." Necrafa cut her off.

"Yeah. As if, _Dreadbane_...!" A horrifying realization struck Zarya. Memories of last night flashed through her mind. _Including_ _ **Girl Talk Time,**_ " _Oh, My,_ _ **GOBLIN! DREADBANE?!**_ "

"What about...?!" The same horrifying realization struck Malvaron. _**Why did he have to spy on them?!**_ , " _ **DREADBANE?!**_ "

Soon, the others who spent the night in the Palace joined in, " _ **DREADBANE?!**_ "

" _Oh no._ " Necrafa groaned. _Great. They just figured out who she was talking about last night._

While the others expressed their disgust, much to the confusion of the Astromancers, Queen, and King, Piper exclaims, "You and _**DREADBANE?!**_ _We take back everything we said about him!_ The nice ones. Not the "Let's-Beat-Him-Up" ones."

" _I was being_ _ **random.**_ " Necrafa gritted Arkayna's teeth in irritation.

" _Vicious? Muscle?_ " Zarya recalled, "Ignoring _bold... Total_ _ **BONEHEAD?!**_ _The_ _ **only**_ _guy who didn't turn his back on you?_ "

" _Until the end._ " Necrafa sadly mutters.

"Oh come on!" Zarya complains, "You still can't over the fact that it took him a thousand years just to set you free? Because of that Boneface, I lost The Dragon Disk, my friends, and placed the entire realm in danger. _What, did I just say?_ "

Necrafa stared at Zarya in surprise. _He did all_ _ **that,**_ _for_ _ **me?**_

" _Oh my goblin!_ " Piper exclaims, "I don't want Arkayna to end up with _**HIM!**_ "

" _Hey! That's my ma..._ " Necrafa stopped when she noticed the looks her prisoners were giving her. For some reason, she hesitated to finish, " _minion._ "

"Oh come on! Admit it; You're still in..." Zarya hesitated to finish as she held her barf, " _l... l... lll..._ "

" _ **DON'T,**_ _you dare,_ _ **finish**_ _._ " Necrafa warned but Zarya kept on going.

"Mysticon Ranger, _no!_ " Nova Terron called.

" _It'll kill you from the inside!_ " Neeko cried.

The others braced themselves for the worst as Zarya continues to struggle in order to finish her statement.

 _And then..._

" _Love... him._ "

Zarya fainted in disgust, prompting the others to check on her heartbeat and pulse.

 _Her. And_ _ **that...!**_ Necrafa wanted to blast that Ranger for claiming such pathetic _nonsense!_ Instead...

"It was a mistake to partake in your pathetic, childish _shenanigans._ " Necrafa turned to leave in order to pursue her gems.

"Then why did you stay?"

Em's question made Necrafa briefly pause for a moment. _Why did she stay? Why did she had to go through that..._ _ **exciting**_ _experience all over again?_

"If I didn't know any better, _Necrafa_ ," Nova Terron spoke, "the reason you stayed, was because you wanted to regain back those _happy_ memories. _Before I took those away from you._ "

 _Yes. You did. The one who took everything away from me just because I was_ _ **friends,**_ _with_ _ **them.**_ Necrafa didn't bother to look back. She didn't want any of them to see the, _look_ on her face. She pushed all those _worthless_ memories away, all those _useless_ emotions. She has a plan to fulfill, a realm to rule.

Without another word, the Queen of the Undead left the balcony in pursue of her gems.

"Aw man." Zarya groaned as she got up, "I still can't believe we hung out with a lich."

"Yeah. She was so..." Em hesitated for a bit, " _nice._ So un-Necrafa."

" _And I let her touch my hair._ " Piper nervously combed her hair. _She can't believe one of her enemies styled her hair. And she_ _ **loved**_ _it!_

"I just hope the children are alright." Queen Goodfey prayed.

* * *

 _This, is not the Royal Palace._

The royal siblings screamed when they began falling from the sky. Orion and Izzie were able to catch Astrella and Tazma respectively, while Arkayna, who just learned that she could fly thanks to Necrafa, caught Gawayne.

" _You weren't joking about the whale, were you?!_ " Gawayne screamed.

Astrella concentrated once more, teleporting them to the Palace. ( _Hopefully.)_

* * *

They landed in a forest, only to be attacked by tiny centaurs.

 _Time to teleport._ _ **Again.**_

* * *

This time, a cave.

The problem? _It's_ _ **not**_ _a cave._

 _ **TELEPORT!**_

* * *

The Magi Mall.

Gawayne spots Latensia, his ex-girlfriend inside a boutique. He waves at her from behind the window, but she doesn't see him. A tiny centaur catches her attention with a tiny blouse. She happily hugs him after seeing the blouse he picked for her. Gawayne cries out of despair.

 _Yeah. We know the drill._

* * *

 _Underwater?! And a shark behind us?_

 _ **TELEPORT!**_

* * *

Once they were in dry land, the group shook themselves dry.

"That's it. Hand." Arkayna demanded as she held out one of Necrafa's hand at her sister. Astrella obliged and the twins held hands.

They closed their eyes in complete concentration, picturing the same place in their heads.

 _Hopefully, this will be the last time..._

* * *

The group were still trying to find a way to break free from the barrier when something flashed before them. The light died down, revealing Gawayne, Astrella, the griffins... _Tazma? And_ _ **Necrafa?!**_

" _Mom!_ " Astrella rushed towards her mother upon seeing her inside the barrier. Together, she and Arkayna combined their magic to release their friends and family from their prison.

"Arkayna! You're okay!" Piper cried upon seeing... _actually she wasn't sure if it was really Arkayna._

"Hold your griffins, Piper." Zarya stopped her on her tracks before leering at " _Necrafa_ ", "How do we know this isn't one of your tricks, _Necrafa?_ "

"You told me you wanted to _marry Kasey._ " Arkayna pointed out.

" _When I was_ _ **four!**_ " Zarya defended, "Who knew he'd turn into a total _sneak?_ "

"Uh, is this because...?" Kasey asked.

"Mysticon _and_ non-Mysticon related." Zarya replied even when he didn't finish.

"For the record; You're too _tough_ for me." Kasey defended, "And since we were _kids._ "

"Yeah. And FYI; Kitty's gonna be my Best Pirate." Zarya shot back.

"Sorry Z-Star." Kitty interjected, "Family comes first."

"Can we hug _her_ now?" Em asked, clearly irritated by the conversation.

Arkayna was tackled into a hug by her teammates and family. _It only lasted for a few moments as everyone felt crept out hugging the evil queen._

"Don't get mad, but some, _guys,_ did _something_ to your room." Zarya fibbed.

" _What?!_ " Arkayna exclaimed.

Before she could snap any further, they spotted flying creatures from afar approaching the balcony; _Specters._

"Where's Necrafa?" Arkayna asked.

"She's after Choko, Runeford and the gems." Malvaron replied.

At that moment, The Spectral Hand finally landed on the balcony, eyeing the group with glowing bloody-red eyes.

 _Here she goes again._ Arkayna approached the specters and impersonated Necrafa once more," _Retreat!_ "

 _Man. They really are_ _ **mindless.**_ The specters were about to take to the skies, when something struck Arkayna, knocking her to the ground.

" _You fools!_ " Dreadbane bellowed, " _That's not Necrafa!_ "

"Why couldn't she make _you_ mindless?" Arkayna complained.

"It's a good thing she _didn't._ " Dreadbane shot back, _literally._

Finally realizing that they were tricked, the specters attacked. The Astromancers and the others managed to buy the Mysticons time to transform before they joined in on the counterattack.

"You go after Necrafa." Zarya told Arkayna, "We'll handle these gatecrashers."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Using Necrafa's wings, she flew inside the Palace in pursuit of her dragon and the evil queen, " _Hang on Runey! Mommy's coming!_ "

"And you keep complaining on why I don't fall for your tricks!" Dreadbane called. _Seriously. The sooner Necrafa retrieves her gems, the sooner the Dragon Mage will stop making her look like a drama queen._

"Also; Did she have to bring _her_ here?" Nova asked, referring to Tazma's petrified form.

"She's too good of a person." Gawayne replied as he blinds a specter using the camera app of his phone.

"She did save _you._ " Em added.

While his soldiers were busy with their adversaries, Dreadbane managed to sneak inside the Palace. _He has a score to settle with the Dragon Mage._

* * *

" _Blasted vermins!_ " Necrafa blasted Choko and Runeford but missed, " _Blasted Mysticons! Blasted Sleepover! How Dreadbane managed to free me while dealing with these meddling children, I'll never know._ "

 _Dreadbane. There she goes again!_ _Why is she_ _ **still**_ _thinking about him?!_

 _"_ _As if I don't know who My Queen is."_

 _"Oh, um... Your smile..."_

 _"If you think I'm a fool for not knowing who My Queen truly is, then you're an even_ _ **bigger**_ _fool than your_ _ **ungrateful**_ _friends."_

 _"She's right. I am a_ _ **pathetic**_ _fool. No wonder she banished me in that dark,_ _ **lonely**_ _world."_

She tried to block his voice, but no matter how many times she tried, they were always replaced with memories; Dreadbane shielding her from the Mysticons, Dreadbane hugging her out of relief, she unknowingly pulling him into a dance during one of her reminiscing dazes, etc. She even remembered the time Tazma switched bodies with her. And _yet,_ he knew it was _her_ inside the Shadow Mage's body.

 _Then the day she was finally free from that dark world... She didn't know how she felt; Happy to finally see her most loyal ally? Or hurt that it took him a_ _ **thousand**_ _years to free her?_

 _She went with the latter..._

 _Why did she felt,_ _ **guilty**_ _afterwards?_

 _ **ENOUGH!**_

Necrafa found herself forcefully pushing the doors to the Observatory open with her magic. _So this is where the little_ _ **pests**_ _led her to._

More memories flashed into her mind. _Great;_ The pillow fights. Laughing at the Buffet Table. Zarya scaring everyone only to be scared by Piper's sisters.

 _It was all too_ _ **PATETHIC!**_

Necrafa spotted a tail from behind a table. _There they are._ She used her magic to levitate the two small creatures towards her. Just as they were an inch away from her, a green energy wave severed the link, freeing her captives in the process. She glared at the conjurer; _The Dragon Mage._

Runeford, with Choko on his back, happily flew into his Mommy's arms.

" _Oh Runey!_ " Arkayna baby-talked as she cuddled her baby dragon, " _Mommy's sorry for leaving you with that mean, old, crazy lich lady!_ "

"Can you _please_ not make me look _desperate?_ " Necrafa hissed.

"Geez. You're starting to sound like Dreadbane." Arkayna complained.

 _Why does this sound like a surprise to her?_ Necrafa shook her head and willed Arkayna's body to transform into her Dragon Mage Form.

When the light of the transformation died down, Arkayna noticed that the green aspects of her Dragon Mage attire looked more darker than usual.

"Eh. I like it better when it's on _me._ " Arkayna remarks which Choko and Runeford agree to.

The Dragon Mage and Queen of the Undead clashed, blasting one another with their own magic. Arkayna blasted Necrafa, landing a hit on her, _only for the evil queen to disappear!_

 _A decoy!_

The real Necrafa blasted her from behind with Dragon Lotus Staff.

"I didn't even know I could do that." Arkayna groaned.

"Being Solon to the Original Mysticons has its advantages." Necrafa remarks before blasting Arkayna again.

Arkayna dodged every blast and shielded herself from them. She recalled the time she _flew_ in order to catch Gawayne. If she can use Necrafa's flying abilities, then maybe...

Just as Necrafa was about to attack once more, Arkayna suddenly teleported her way up to the ceiling. That's when the evil queen realized she can _no_ _longer_ _fly_.

" _Unleash the Dragon!_ " Arkayna summoned her Dragon and blasted Necrafa, knocking her to the wall before she fell on the ground. Necrafa attempted to grab the staff, but Arkayna beat her to it, pointing the tip at her, "It's over."

"Try to destroy me, Dragon Mage." Necrafa taunted, "You'll also destroy _yourself._ And then..."

"Yeah, yeah." Arkayna brushed her off, "I know how this works. No need to get _sassy_ about it. Sheesh. I'm starting to feel sorry for Dreadbane. Always having to deal with a _drama queen._ "

 _ **Drama queen?!**_ _How dare that little brat! Atleast Dreadbane_ _ **never**_ _ **ever**_ _calls her_ _ **that!**_

 _Never..._

" _Necrafa!_ "

 _Dreadbane?_

Necrafa was surprised when Dreadbane suddenly flew into the room. She didn't know if she was going to _incinerate_ him later for failing to contain the Dragon Mage, or if she was just, _happy_ to see him.

"Dreadbane!" Arkayna snapped, "Find those _delinquent_ Mysticons and destroy them while I deal with the Dragon Mage. _Now!_ "

 _Does she really sound like that? Does she really expect him to fall for the same trick only to fail miserably? He never fails to tell which is his real queen, ever._

 _Never..._

To her dismay, he bows before Arkayna, "As you wish, _Princess._ "

To her complete surprise, he blasted Arkayna and knocked her down. Necrafa was speechless, even when Dreadbane helped her up.

" _Oh come on!_ " Arkayna complained, "What does it take for you to not know _anything_ about her?!"

"You're one to talk." Dreadbane shot back, "You may have her voice, but you sound more like a spoiled brat while she speaks with trembling power. You can't even get her deathly glare right. Plus she doesn't frighten that easily."

Necrafa wanted to grab her gems from those pesky vermins, but she couldn't. Instead, she could only listen to Dreadbane criticizing the Dragon Mage and... _complimenting_ her. Never has she heard _so much_ complimentfrom her general.

For the first time in a thousand years, she felt something inside of her that has not beaten for a very long time...

* * *

Malvaron stopped. _Something bad was about to happen. Something_ _ **terribly**_ _bad._ _He could sense it._

"Guys, I just had a sense of dread." Malvaron voiced his concern to the others.

"Yeah. Us too." Zarya stopped shooting her arrows when she also felt that nagging feeling.

Gawayne suddenly gasped, "Stepsister needs us!"

No one had to stay behind since all the specters began flying into the Palace. _Something tells everyone that they were about to clash in the biggest battle that's about to hit Gemina._

* * *

"And if you were truly Necrafa, you'd let me feel the agonizing wrath of failing to contain the Leader of the Mysticons. Which she's, about to, _give me,_ _ **now.**_ " Dreadbane nervously turned around to face his queen. _Oh shoot._

 _He's right about the last one._

"Dreadbane, I... I..." Necrafa wanted to scream. She wanted to admonish him for failing her once again. But there was something in his feared expression that was preventing her from doing so.

And if that wasn't bad enough, _more memories. Him and her. Together._

Thankfully it ended.

 _With the last words he said before she sent him to the dark world she was trapped in._

Then, the _unbelievable_ happened;

 _She smiled._

 _"I love you_ _ **too**_ _."_

 _Well that wasn't...!_ Dreadbane gaped at his queen in total shock. The others who just arrived gaped as well.

 _Did she just...?!_

 _This has got to be a dream! It has to!_

 _There's no way Necrafa is_ _ **KISSING DREADBANE?!**_

Zarya, who was about to shoot an arrow, froze in complete disgusted shock. But that didn't stop the arrow from being shot, ricocheting everywhere in the room. Kasey shielded Ferrus' eyes while Em shielded Halite's. The twins returned the favor by shielding their eyes. Two twin Sky Pirates covered Doug's eyes while he covered theirs. Nova Terron blinded his eyes with his magic which is then used by Soprano to blind himself. Malvaron fainted dramatically. Runeford and Choko stopped each other's mouth from dropping to the floor. The others could only continue to gape.

Finally, Necrafa pulled away, gazing at Dreadbane with a look she hasn't gave for a long time; _**Love**_ _._

Dreadbane could swore he was seeing hearts all around. _Necrafa... she just... and after all these years..._

Dreadbane smiled in a daze as he held Necrafa in his arms, " _Well... aren't you..._ _ **MYSTICON DRAGON MAGE?!**_ "

 _Then the hearts broke into pieces._

Necrafa didn't understand why he suddenly looked horrified. What did _she...?!_

A _disgusting_ realization struck her as Dreadbane dropped her in complete disgust; _She just kissed him as_ _ **MYSTICON DRAGON MAGE!**_

The two undead beings barfed. When they briefly turned around, they saw each other, prompting them to barf again.

As Necrafa attempted to catch her breathe, she was suddenly tackled into a hug by a devastated Queen Goodfey.

" _Why?_ _ **Why?!**_ " Queen Goodfey cried, " _And after what he did to us?!_ "

" _You could have_ _ **anyone!**_ " King Darius joined in, " _Why_ _ **HIM?!**_ "

Necrafa and Dreadbane looked at each other. _They still don't know they were not hugging their own daughter._ _Them, and her little friends who were complaining about her taste in men._

 _ **"GUYS!"**_

Everyone stopped and turned to Gawayne who was gesturing to " _Necrafa_ ".

Realization struck the others...

 _"Ohhhhhh."_

"You still haven't switched back, have you?" Queen Goodfey asked.

Necrafa responded by blasting them all away before she levitated Choko and the gems.

"This is probably not the right time, but currently, Gawayne is my _favourite_ person." Arkayna remarks.

"Yeah!" Gawayne cried with joy, before suddenly exclaiming, " _What is happening to us?!_ "

Choko tried to wiggle his way out of Necrafa's evil magic, but failed.

" _Oh don't worry little Foz._ " Necrafa grins, "She can have you."

Everyone was caught by surprise when Necrafa threw Choko right into Arkayna's (which is still Necrafa's) arms.

"Wow. You got a screw loose, Lich?" Zarya chuckled, only to stop when Arkayna was giving her a strange look.

" _I'm_ _ **Necrafa!**_ " Arkayna pointed out.

 _Oh. Right._

 _And_ _ **darn**_ _._

Necrafa surrounded herself and Arkayna in her dark magic, returning them back into their original forms.

 _Which means Choko is in_ _ **evil**_ _hands._

Choko managed to free himself from Necrafa's grasp, but failed to stop the gems from being levitated out of his mouth. Arkayna just recovered from the exchange and was about to stop Necrafa only to be knocked to the ground by Dreadbane.

"If only it was _simple._ " Necrafa mused, "I would have gotten them _sooner._ Oh well. It was _fun, until it lasted._ "

Runeford flew and tried to nudge Arkayna awake, but the Dragon Mage won't stir. Runeford turned to the evil queen, the little dragon's eyes glowing red with rage as he began to grow. _No one messes with his Mommy..._

Just as Necrafa was about to affix the gems into her necklace, she felt a large presence looming behind her. She turns around, only to find the giant dragon form of Runeford growling at her.

With one mighty roar, Runeford blasted her with a blast of Dark Magic from his mouth. She managed to counter it with her own Dark Magic, the two forces battling each other in order to take the other down.

Finally, after a few more minutes of struggle, Necrafa was blasted to the ground, causing her to release the gems in the process.

" _Runeford NO!_ " Astrella cried as Runeford blasted another wave of Dark Magic in order to finish the evil queen once and for all.

Necrafa got up, but didn't have time to move as the wave of Dark Magic hit its mark.

 _But it wasn't her who was hit..._

 _"Dreadbane?"_

* * *

 **Yes. The Astromancers know The Mysticons' identities.**


	7. For Now

_What, just, happened?_

Everyone stood in bewilderment at the sudden event that just happened in front of them, even Arkayna who just woke up, eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before her;

A shocked Necrafa was held protectively by Dreadbane, as if he just protected her from an intense attack. The two laid on the ground, Dreadbane's wings badly incinerated.

" _Dreadbane?_ " Necrafa nudged her general in an attempt to wake him up, " _Dreadbane!_ "

 _She couldn't believe he just did..._ _ **that.**_ She cupped his unconscious face in her hands, hoping her touch would wake him up.

 _He still didn't move._

 _Her_ _ **beloved**_ _general._

 _Her most_ _ **devoted**_ _ally._

 _The only one who_ _ **never**_ _left her side..._

" _That, did not just happen._ " Piper awed.

 _The Mysticons..._

 _Those_ _ **wretched**_ _Mysticons..._

 _It's because of_ _ **THEM...!**_

Necrafa slowly rose, triggering the Mysticons' "Evil Queen" Alert as they prepared to counter-attack.

Necrafa shrieked, sending waves of powerful Dark Magic across the room. Even with the combined magic of the Mysticons, Astromancers and Runeford, everyone was knocked away by the powerful force. The glass covering the entire room shattered, creating a rain of black crystals.

Necrafa shrieked will all her heart. She wanted them to feel her rage, her pain. _No one._ _ **NO-ONE DARES...?!**_

Necrafa stopped when she heard a groan. She turned to Dreadbane. He was beginning to stir. She knelt down in order to cradle his skull in her arm.

The moment he opened his eyes, he smiled in a daze, "Have I ever told you you're _pretty_ when you're _worried?_ "

 _Aww. He always know what to say. Even when his mind is messed up._

" _You_ _ **pathetic, pile of bones!**_ " Necrafa snapped as she angrily strangles Dreadbane, " _If you ever_ _ **scare**_ _me like that again,_ _ **I'LL...!**_ "

" _Hey!_ "

Both undead beings turned to Arkayna, "Actually, I don't know what's going on anymore."

Necrafa rose, glaring at the Mysticons. The girls braced themselves for another attack.

 _"You win._ _ **For now.**_ " Necrafa coldly spoke as she grabbed Dreadbane's hand, much to his surprise.

Dark Magic surrounded the Spectral Hand, causing them to disappear from the shattered Observatory.

* * *

Everyone pitched in to clean up the mess; Some swept the floor. Others picked up the shattered glass. Then there those who were on Mouth-Wash Duty.

Arkayna gargled for what seem like the _51th_ time. She threw her empty bottle along with the rest of the pile. _Ugh! She can still taste the undead! Couldn't_ _ **she**_ _wait until they switch back?_

 _Nope. That's_ _ **worst.**_

"Sorry we didn't know you were gone." Zarya apologized as she handed her another bottle.

"And sorry about your room." Em added, holding a tube of toothpaste and toothbrush which she handed to Arkayna moments later.

"It's alright girls." Arkayna assured as she brushed her mouth, " _The first one that is._ "

Runeford, who had just return to his Baby Form, approached his owner with his head and ears drooped with guilt after losing control and letting Necrafa get away

"Aw. Don't worry Runey." Arkayna petted her Dragon's head in assurance, "You were just trying to help. Mommy's fine."

"I still can't believe you got switched with the lich." Kitty remarked.

"And she was actually... _fun._ " Doug shivered uncomfortably.

"At least she didn't get away with our gems." Piper said as she placed her gem back on her bracelet.

"Yeah." Zarya fiddled with her necklace which her gem was embedded back, "It was like she was almost in a _hurry to..._ "

She and the others recalled what Necrafa told them during Girl Talk Time. They shivered uncomfortably at the mere thought of the evil queen retreating all of the sudden just because of... _**that**_ _._

" _What have we done?_ " Malvaron spoke fearfully.

"Now, now, everyone." Arkayna assured, "Look at the bright side; We still have the gems, and we manage to get the Codex back. I say this turned into a very _messed-up,_ yet _successful_ Sleep-over."

The others muttered in agreement.

"And now, _I have got to get rid of the taste of_ _ **Boneface!**_ " Arkayna exclaims in disgust. _Why won't it go away?! And after all those many mouthwash and toothpaste!_

"Wanna hose it down?" Gawayne asked.

"Please and thank you...!" Arkayna was suddenly hosed down by a heavy stream of mouthwash, " _ **Gawayne**_ _ **you**_ _'_ _ **re**_ _ **such a**_ _ **royal**_ _ **pain**_ _ **in**_ _ **the**_ _ **neck**_ _!_ "

" _I miss you too!_ I mean... _You're so high and mighty...!_ " Gawayne was so glad to finally have his easily irritated stepsister back.

Although they have won, there was one person who wasn't in the mood to celebrate. No one scolded the Mysticons for carelessly letting the Lich Queen into the Royal Palace.

 _She has got to get that book. Then everyone will know who the real Protector of the Realm is._

* * *

Dreadbane didn't understand why Necrafa didn't retrieve her gems when everyone had fallen down. He also didn't understand why she couldn't just retrieved them before they left. And when they finally teleported back to the lair, he didn't understand why she was _still_ holding his hand.

The moment he made eye contact with Necrafa, she realized she was holding his hand and let go before turning to leave.

 _That's when he remembered what happened to them back there..._

"So... What you _said_ back then..." Dreadbane suddenly brought up, causing Necrafa to stop, "Did... you really...?!"

Dreadbane was caught by surprise when Necrafa suddenly enveloped him in a hug.

 _...what?_

" _If you ever_ _ **scare**_ _me like that ever again... I wouldn't know what to do_ _ **without you.**_ " Necrafa whispered.

She sounded... _sad?_

Dreadbane never seen her like _this_ before. He never came _this_ close to her before. _Was she... actually,_ _ **worried?**_ _About_ _ **him**_ _?_

He hesitated, but soon found himself returning the hug. Necrafa reached out a hand to touch his skull, pulling him towards her so that their foreheads could touch. The two looked at each other's eyes, alone in their own little world.

 _Then... their first_ _ **real**_ _kiss._

Dark Magic rippled throughout the entire lair, restoring his wings back into their former dark glory. The two undead beings didn't care. What matters, was that they were _together._

 _Today, the Mysticons were not the only ones who won..._

* * *

 **And there it is! The conclusion to my first real Mysticon story!**

 **I have more Necrafa and Dre** **a** **dbane moments thought up. If you guys want, let me know, and I'll write them up.** ;)


End file.
